Forgotten Light
by TakeMeorLeaveMe
Summary: A young woman appears in Konoha claiming to be Gaara's friend who was kidnapped twelve years ago. As she tries to pick up the shattered pieces of her past, she must learn to adjust to the changes in her future. However, as she tries to get her life together, there is another seeking out to tear it all apart.
1. Awakening

_I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but I just graduated college and am trying to get back in to writing for fun again. I appreciate constructive criticism, but all I ask is that you are respectful._

 _In case you are confused, the italics are thoughts. Plain text is dialogue._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my original character._**

* * *

Darkness.

It was all she could feel and all she could see. She was but a tiny speck floating in an infinite dark abyss. Did her existence even matter? Did she become necessary to someone? Had she finally died and this empty, black nothingness was all her life afforded her? There was a light in the distance, she had to chase after it if she had any hope of finding answers...

 _"Agh...my head..."_

A distant rumbling of a great waterfall and a cool breeze lifted her up off the ground. Smooth rocks and small branches dug into her skin. Every muscle and bone ached as she rubbed her throbbing head. Something wet and sticky stuck to her palm and she opened her eyes.

 _"Blood? But how...?"_

Violet eyes drifted upwards to the cliff. A piece of her shirt fluttered in the breeze on broken branch in the cliff face. She couldn't remember the fall or much about how she got there. All she could remember was being chased and wanting to go home.

 _"Suna..."_ She looked back to the surrounding forest _"I have to get back to Suna."_

Her bones creaked as she attempted to lift herself upwards. A sharp and very sudden pain in her leg forced her back to the ground. Sweat dripped down her brow as she panted and noticed the kunai which stuck out of her bloodstained pant leg.

" _You've got to be-"_ She tried to pull the kunai out of the back of her thigh and hissed. It was thoroughly wedged in to her muscle-possibly in the bone. Pulling it out without any knowledge of medical jutsu would mean bleeding out in a matter of minutes.

She wouldn't give up, even though there wasn't any evidence of human life anywhere near here. She couldn't remember what it was, but something deep inside told her that she had to move. However, the pain was so great and she was so exhausted. Despite the odds being against her, she decided that at least trying to make an escape from the valley would be preferable to slowly starving to death.

The young woman studied her surroundings carefully. Nearby the cliff face, approximately ten feet from where she laid, was a forest. The trees were lush, green, and healthy. Perhaps she could use their thick trunks for support or break off a branch to use as a crutch.

"It's worth a shot."

Slowly and carefully she pulled herself towards the forest. The wound in her leg throbbed each time she moved. A thin trail of blood followed her. Overhead, a flock of birds were starting their migration westward-the same direction she was intending to go. If she could make it that far.

Once she was beneath the forest's shade, the woman grabbed hold of a knot in a tree trunk. She pulled her shirt collar up into her mouth and bit down hard as pain shot through her injured leg as she hoisted herself off the ground. It was then that she noticed the twelve white lines against her tanned skin. The woman panted and leaned her body against the tree. When she was certain she wouldn't fall, she lowered the collar and gently ran her fingers over the scars.

"One for each year..."she murmured. So much time had been lost and she could barely remember any of it. She began to wonder if anyone back home could even remember her. Maybe it would be best to forgo traveling back to Suna and just settle down in the closest village.

The young woman shook her head sending sandy blonde tangles flying. The fall may have erased some parts of her memory, but a certain childhood recollection would never fade.

 _"I can't...I gave him my word and my word is my bond. Especially because of him...I would never have survived whatever that place was."_

She stumbled forward, but did not fall. Eventually, she would come across a village which would hopefully have some healers and knowledge as to how she could travel back to her village hidden in the sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto didn't have much in mind for this Saturday morning. Most of his friends were either away on missions or preparing for the upcoming Chunnin exams. He had already eaten breakfast and even considered cleaning his apartment, though that idea was discarded almost as quickly as it was brought into mind. Now, he found himself running up a hill. To the average passerby, the hill was nothing more than a hill and Naruto was just another ninja engaging in some sort of endurance training. However, Naruto knew the significance of this hill because it was the very same hill he and his friends raced each other up when they were younger.

 _"I can't wait to see what my new time is!"_ Sweat dripped off his brow as he huffed and puffed his way up the forest hill. Sunlight peeked through the treetops and kissed his glistening skin as his jacket fluttered behind him. The record tree was almost in sight, he could feel it.

He closed his eyes and pushed himself to go faster. All those times where he was surpassed by his friends who were faster were now so far behind him. Now, he would be the first to reach the tree.

Once he reached the climax of the hill, the blonde nin was surprised to seethe the was not the first to reach the tree. There was another who had already beat him to it.

 _"A woman...?"_

The woman laid slumped against the tree with her head hung low. Sandy blonde hair covered her face like a curtain. Dried blood caked her neck and the kunai that stuck out of her right thigh. Despite her weathered appearance, Naruto could tell that she was quite beautiful, but he could also see that she was a stranger since he knew practically all of the faces in his village. He approached with extreme caution and Naruto thought she was dead. However, when he was mere inches from her, he could see her chest slowly rise and fall beneath her dirt-stained white nurse's uniform.

"W...w...water..." She murmured with dry cracked lips, "P...p...please."

Naruto untied his jacket and draped it across the woman's shoulders. The bloodstained ID badge she wore read 'Fushimi Higarashi' but the photo was that of an older woman in her mid-forties , whereas the woman who laid next to him appeared to be in her twenties.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you to a hospital." He assured her, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You're gonna be alright."

"N...Naruto...?" She repeated. She tried to lift her head and her hair parted enough so she could see deep blue eyes and yellow hair. Before she could see any more, she felt a sharp pain at the base of her skull and fell unconscious against Naruto's chest.

The orange clad man froze for a moment, but her rushed and labored breathing assured him that she was still alive. He didn't know much medical ninjutsu, but he knew that if she didn't receive treatment fast that she would have no hope of survival.

He scooped her into his arms, surprised by how heavy she was despite her frail appearance. From this close proximity, he noticed that she wasn't actually frail at all. In fact, she was quite muscular. The only other women who he knew were this muscular were taijutsu experts.

 _"Could she be a ninja? Aw, man. If she is from an enemy village, then this could mean serious trouble and there's no way I would endanger my village. Especially now that we're just starting to recover from Pain."_

Despite his reservations. Naruto kept running. Regardless of what her original purpose was, she was harmless now and in his custody. More answers could be gathered from her being alive than if she were dead. He watched the woman as she slept peacefully in his arms. There were scars running down her forearm. They looked thin and precise, almost unnoticeable in a passing glance. They resembled the tally system he and his friends used to keep score in a game.

The city was clearly in sight by now. Naruto leapt up onto the rooftops, forgoing the crowds in the streets below. The hospital was only a few minutes away. He just hoped that this mysterious woman could make it that far.


	2. My Name is Hikari

_Having a job and a social life really does make writing a challenge. Thanks for being patient with me._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC_** -

Darkness.

Once again she found herself floating in darkness. Was she dead or sleeping? She certainly felt closer to death than sleep before she lost consciousness. But even in this purgatory-like state, she remembered the name of the man who lifted her into his arms.

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You're gonna be ok."_

She didn't believe him when she said it, but something in his eyes reminded her of another who brought light into her life, even in the darkest of times.

 _"Well, love is the heart's desire to protect those who are precious to you."_

That voice wasn't Naruto's. She knew who's voice that was. It struck a violent pain deep in her heart and sent the woman shooting upright in bed.

"Glad to see you awake. You really had us worried for a bit."

The young woman rubbed the tears from her eyes and turned to face another woman, approximately her own age, with pink hair and sharp green eyes holding a clipboard and taking notes. The ninja headband she wore indicated that they were in the village hidden in the leaves.

The heart monitor beeped rhythmically next to her and fluid dripped into the blonde woman's arm via IV. Outside, doctors, nurses, patients, and visitors hustled and bustled their way through the crowded hallway. A red-breasted robin rested on the windowsill and sung its song loudly. A single yellow daffodil rested in a clear vase half-full of water on the table next to the bed with a blank envelope leaning against it.

"You're lucky Naruto found you when he did. Any longer out there without water and you would've died of severe dehydration and, trust me, that's the last way you want to go."

The woman nodded. Being a child of the desert, she was brought up knowing how precious of a resource water is. She, like many of the other children, was taught to withstand thirst and to ration water. However, she was also street orphan of a desert village which made water even more scarce. She had experienced severe thirst plenty of times, but this was only the second time she had found herself so close to death.

"Looks like I owe the two of you a lot." She smiled, "Thank you so much."

The pink haired medic smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry about it." She reached up and pulled her hair down out of its clip. It tumbled just above her shoulders and stood still.

"You were out for a few days so I had to fill in some of your patient intake forms myself, but now that you're up I could really use some help with filling out the rest."

"Sure." The blonde pushed herself up in to a sitting position, "Anything I can do to help, I'll be more than happy to oblige."

Her willingness to be open was definitely a good sign. Lady Tsunade would be quite pleased to hear about that. Right now, the Fifth Hokage was pouring over missing persons reports from practically every village, just so they could find a name or someone they could contact regarding the mystery woman.

"Well, for starters, we could start with your name."

"My name..." She couldn't remember the last time someone asked for her name. Sakura inched closer and crossed her legs.

"You don't have to be shy. It might make you feel better if I told you my name first. My name is Sakura Haruno."

"My name is Hikari." The blonde replied. Sakura smiled and scribbled the name down.

"Just Hikari? No clan names, surnames, or anything like that?"

"As far as I know, yes. I mean, I hit my head pretty hard so my memory is pretty touch and go."

"I understand. What about where you are from?"

Hikari smiled and looked up at the burning florescent light, which reminded her so much of the burning sun over her beloved desert village.

"Sunagakure."

Sakura nodded and wrote away on her clipboard.

"Do you remember how you hit your head? Or how that kunai got lodged so deep in your leg?"

Hikari shook her head.

"I don't remember anything about the kunai. But I do remember falling off a pretty steep cliff."

Sakura scribbled down everything the blonde said. Hikari looked around and drummed her fingers on her knee caps. A passing family discussed their lunch plans in the hall and Hikari's stomach grumbled. She couldn't remember the last meal she had eaten or what her favorite food was, but the sound of sweet and tender pork barbecue sent her hunger into a tailspin.

"You're very lucky to have survived such a fall. And don't worry, we are just about done here" Sakura smiled reassuringly, "Lunch is going to be served in a few minutes. Today, it's gonna be steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans with chocolate pudding as a desert."

Sakura stood up and folded her clipboard up under her arms.

"Lady Tsunade will be in to see you later tonight, just to check up on you and make sure you aren't a threat." Her smile indicated that she was trying to be lighthearted about the matter, but Hikari could feel the seriousness in her tone. She swallowed anxiously and gripped the sheets.

"And then can I go home?"

"I can't say for sure. It's up to Lady Tsunade to clear you and, of course, it'll be up to the Kazekage to confirm your citizenship."

Hikari's heart sank. Last time she had seen the stern faced Kage, she had threatened to end his life. She was hopeful that twelve years could soften the animosity between them enough to be allowed back home. Other than that, she really couldn't care less what happened to the man who tried to kill her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During Gaara's short time as Kazekage, he had been met with his fair share of surprises. When he was younger, His Tailed Beast had been extracted, he died, and was brought back to life. He became a commander in the Allied Shinobi Forces and helped to take down the biggest threat to the world.

Now that he was older, his surprises were a bit more mundane. A surprise birthday party every other year, an unexpected visit from his friends, and the occasional dispute between the village Elders. But none of that could compare to the surprise he held in his hands.

An opened scroll, delivered from Konohagakure via carrier hawk, from the Hokage which contained the image of a girl who he never thought he'd see again.

"Are you sure it's her? I thought our reports said she was killed in action?" Temari asked.

"As you both are aware, due to her close involvement with me, Hikari was not the most well liked amongst the village elders or my predecessor. The reports we have may very well have been forged in order to be rid of her once and for all." The fiery haired Kazekage replied and tucked the photo of the woman claiming to be his long lost friend away in his pocket.

"So what's the plan then? Do you want to send me and Temari over to check her out? Or are we going to request that she be brought here?" Kankuro asked.

"There's no way we could just bring her here. The Elders would have a field day with that one." Temari paced the floor.

"I'll go alone." Garage volunteered much to the surprise of his siblings, "After all, I am the only one in this entire village who she was close to."

"You do have a point," his elder brother replied, "But there's no way we can let you go by yourself."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Temari shook her head, "Aren't we forgetting something? Like the fact that the village will be leaderless right before the Chunnin exams?"

"Kankuro will be in charge. It's not like we haven't done it before."

Kankuro stuck his tongue out childishly at his elder sister. She rolled her eyes and gazed out the window with her arms folded across her chest. Sure, Gaara had left Kankuro in charge before, but never during such a busy time for the village. But she knew there was no way Gaara could be convinced to wait any longer-not when Hikari was concerned.

 _"He'll probably insist that we leave immediately."_ Temari bit the inside of her cheek, _"I bet the Elders will have a field day with that. But that'll be nothing once they find out about her."_

"We'll leave tonight." Gaara rose from his desk and removed his robes, "Kankuro, do not inform the Elders until first light tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari loved the outdoors, especially being high in the air. When she was up high outside with the wind whipping through her hair, she felt like she was at peace. She could close her eyes, stretch her fingers out, and practically catch it in her hands. There was nothing up her except her, her thoughts, and-

"Hey, Kari! I've got some good news for you!"

Naruto's loud voice sing-songed its way over the wind and shattered the fragile glass of peace she had found. Hikari's brow twitched. As much as she appreciated him for everything he has done and being her friend, her time alone was very precious. Due to her questionable citizenship, she had to remain in the hospital under close surveillance. Only once a day was she allowed to be alone on the rooftop, but that was only for an hour and it was a secret between her and Sakura.

"What is it, Naruto?"

The orange clad man leapt over the wall and settled down next to the blonde. He tossed a brown paper bag into her lap. Hikari giggled and opened the bag. She smelled the sweet berry candy and smiled.

"The Kazekage...erm...I mean, Gaara is on his way to come see you!"

Hikari's eyes widened. Although her new friends in Konoha had informed her, to the best of their ability, about what had been going on in the past twelve years, she had never expected Gaara to be Kazekage. She also didn't expect him to care so much about her that he would make the journey himself. Hikari turned her attention to her candy while Naruto kept talking.

"Apparently he's coming with just one other person. I think it's Temari. Granny Tsunade said that way he'll be faster and also he probably didn't bother telling the council." Naruto laughed, "You must be really important for him to do all that."

Hikari felt heat rise on to her cheeks and ears. Her heart raced and she felt as if she was flying high close to the sun. On one hand, she was exhilarated to see the person who she held closest to her heart, but on the other she was terrified of what changes twelve years of lost time meant for them. She had originally imagined their reunion being just like old times with blanket fort building, kickball, and her falling asleep on his shoulder on the rooftop. However, now that she actually heard that he was coming, she didn't know what to expect. Neither of them were kids anymore. He was a grown man and Kazekage no less and she...well she had no idea who she was.

"Hey, Kari, if you keep eating that fast, you might choke." Naruto said.

She hadn't noticed how quickly she had been shoving the gummy candy into her mouth. She coughed and sputtered as she tried to chew what was left in her mouth.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous," She sighed, "I know there's no way things could go back to the way they were, but I have no idea how else to be."

Naruto nodded and looked up at the sky. Humidity hung heavy in the air like a wet blanket and dark clouds were beginning to roll in. He suspected they would be in for a hell of a thunderstorm by dinner time.

"I know how you feel, trust me," he explained, "When Sauske finally came back to the village, I felt the exact same way."

She turned to him. Naruto had told her practically everything about his journey to find his longtime friend/rival. However, he never told her about the aftermath.

"And what did you do?"

"If I had been any younger, I probably would've tried to force it and try to make things between us exactly how they were before which most likely would've scared him off again," Naruto chuckled. A dull roll of thunder resonated in the distance. Nurses flooded onto the rooftop and frantically began to gather the hanging laundry before the storm hit.

"I took things slowly one day at a time. I didn't give too much and I didn't treat him like a stranger either. I just...well..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I let him be him, do what he needed to do in order to find his place in the village, and hope that I was included in his new life. I was there when he needed me and I would still invite him for ramen and training. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

She bit her lip.

"So just play it by ear and keep emotions in check?" She guessed.

"What? No, don't bottle up any emotions." Naruto corrected, "You've got to be open with how you are feeling and not just with Gaara, with anyone."

"Alright, Dad." Hikari narrowed her eyes and playfully pushed him. Rain began to fall gently at first, but then in fat, heavy droplets all at once. Lighting cracked through the sky.

"Eep!" She squeaked and threw her arms around Naruto's neck. He laughed.

"What's wrong? Is someone chicken?"

"Shut up, Noodlehead!" She pinched his side and leapt back to the rooftop. He rubbed his side and glared at her.

"I'm gonna get you so bad for that!" He shouted. Hikari squealed again and ran as fast as she could away from her attacker. The nurses shouted at them as they bolted through the exit door and down the hallways. For the first time since she was told that she might be able to go home, Hikari felt hopeful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim was not a ninja with ambition. For the most part, he did not seek out trouble and he did his best to avoid it whenever it reared its ugly head. Mostly, he just did the bookkeeping, kept himself out of sight and out of mind. It was how he started being called 'The Wallflower Ninja'. Well, nobody really called him that. It was just something he made up one day while he was in the shower.

That's why, when he was on his lunch break he knew that his life was over.

He had been sitting on the edge of the cliff because he was hungover and the cafeteria was way too loud for his liking. He didn't care that there was a dead girl at the base below his feet, he just wanted to escape the noise so he could enjoy his miso soup and tea in quiet.

"You know, I could get used to company like yours," he said into the air, "You don't need much, just someone to swat the flies from your eyes and you won't get mad if someone can't do it for you."

He received no reply and expected none. He sipped some of his tea and sighed.

"I heard you had the most beautiful purple eyes, but I also heard that they were gold when you killed Fushimi."

A small gust of cool wind was his response and it sent a chill down his spine.

"Jeeze, don't get mad at me. I meant it as a compliment," he set down his tea and smiled, "Purple and gold are my favorite colors."

The escape had been the biggest drama to hit the plant since the girl had originally been brought to the complex twelve years ago. Everyone knew how dangerous she had become, but they thought the Doctor had everything under control. They didn't expect one of their own to be murdered. But everything had settled down since the escaped girl fell off the cliff to her death below. Now, they would simply have to wait for another like her to emerge so they could try again.

 _"I wonder what color they were when you died."_ Kim kept his eyes fixed on the clear blue sky above. He had no intention of seeing that girl's broken body splayed out over the rocks, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he just looked down for a moment and only focused on her eyes. Curiosity bubbled up in his gut until he couldn't contain himself anymore and he looked down.

But there were no eyes. In fact, there was no body; female or otherwise. Kim quickly took out his glassed and wiped them against his shirt before shoving them on his face just to make sure. She hadn't been dead for long and the nearest village was miles away. There should be a body down there, unless...

"Shit," he cursed as he ran back through the field of soft, wavy grass towards the complex. It was his duty to tell the Doctor the news. He was his boss, after all. Perhaps his honesty would be rewarded with a bonus of some sort. However, Kim knew that was highly unlikely. The only thing his honesty would get him was a swift death, which was better than anyone caught lying could hope for.


End file.
